This invention relates generally to a fishhook, and in particular, to a safety fishhook adapted for attachment to a fishing line for casting and retrieval, the fishhook having a free or terminal end opposite the line that is adapted to be pulled across a person""s skin by the line without puncturing or otherwise entering or injuring the skin.
When fishing, it is common to use fishhooks including outwardly extending, sharply pointed and usually barbed ends attached to the fishing line and holding a bait or lure. When fishing with children, and particularly when teaching a child to fish, there is a heightened danger that a fishhook will puncture the skin of a child, a parent or other person assisting the child, an on-looker, or other nearby person when the child casts and retrieves the bait or lure. There is also a danger of a puncture wound when handling the hook for attaching it to the fishing line, baiting the hook, and removing a fish caught on the hook. The resultant puncture wounds can be serious, particularly when in the eye or face, and can have serious consequences when the injury occurs at a remote location far from medical assistance.
Therefore, what is required is a fishhook which is safer in the context of being less apt to puncture the skin of a person when handling or accidentally contacted by the fishhook.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a safety fishhook which substantially prevents skin punctures is disclosed. The present safety fishhook is formed from a wire and includes a first end adapted for attachment to a line, a shank adjacent to the first end, and a curved bend extending from the shank to a free end, the first end and the curved bend being bounded by a line, and the free end extending toward said curved bend at an angle to said line of at least about 90 degrees.
According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the curved bend defines and partially encloses a planar area, and the free end terminates within the area.
According to another preferred aspect of the invention, the curved bend is bounded by a second line which intersects the first named line in the vicinity of or near the first end forming an angle, the free end terminating at a location near a center or central region of the angle.
The location of the free end of the present fishhook is an important advantage from a safety perspective as it presents less of a potential puncture or injury hazard when handled or passed over a person""s skin, such as when being baited, cast, or retrieved, while still being adequately positioned for hooking or retaining a fish that bites or takes the bait in its mouth.
According to still another preferred aspect of the invention, the curved bend includes a first curved portion having a first radius of curvature and a second curved portion having a second radius of curvature, the first curved portion being located closer to the shank and the second curved portion being located closer to the free end, the first radius of curvature being greater than the second radius of curvature. This configuration is advantageous as it provides a somewhat larger opening communicating with the area defined by the curved portions, to enable the free end to receive a larger bait and to make it easier for a fish to put its mouth around the bait.